Mischief Managed
by imyami91
Summary: Spencer is trying to read The Deathly Hallows, but Ashley has other plans up her sleeve...This story is out of character, but I hope you enjoy! SMUT and rated M for a reason!


"What are you reading Spence," I asked Spencer as I crawled up onto the bed besides her.

"Oh nothing Ash, just reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ again… You know, to refresh my memory before the movie comes out," Spencer replied, not once taking her eyes off of the page she was reading.

"Oh… Well I was thinking that maybe you want to put that down and you know… Come Slytherin bed with me" I said as suggestively as I could, trying not to laugh at the pickup line that I just used.

_The internet is ruining my badass-ness…that is so not even a word!_

"Ha! Nice one Ash, where did you get that line? Internet?"

"NO!...Well, maybe…"

"Nice try Ash, but no sorry, I'm going to keep reading. I'm almost done anyways, just four chapters left to go till the end."

"Ok, fine, I'll just get behind you and snuggle up to you while you read." I couldn't help but let a slightly evil smirk grace my face, not that Spencer was paying much attention anyways, her eyes were glued to the _Harry Potter_ book.

_This is going to be very __**very **__fun! Let's see how long Spencer can resist my hotness... I have to stop adding "ness" to adjectives that I use to describe myself._

Letting my thoughts dwindle away, I crawled up behind Spencer and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my legs on either side of her own legs. I pulled her back into me so that we were flush against each other, then just rested my chin on her shoulder and pretended to be interested in the book, but really I was planning my attack.

_It's time to put this plan into motion! I know Spencer won't be able to resist!... Sorry last two chapters, she'll have to read you later, it's Spashley Sexy Time! _

As that last thought crossed my mind I smiled and slowly turned my head to the left and kissed Spencer's neck so lightly that I wasn't sure if she felt it. I kept my kisses as light as a feather as I trailed them from the middle of her neck, up around her ear, then back down towards her earlobe. I knew that Spencer was aware of what I was doing when I got close to her earlobe and her breath hitched. I felt the smirk once again appear on my face before I pressed a lingering kiss directly behind Spencer's ear with more pressure this time. I ever so slowly dragged my lips down towards her earlobe, never actually lifting my lips from her soft skin. I then placed an open-mouthed kiss on her earlobe and just let my lips linger for a few seconds before I let the tip of my tongue slowly stroke the outer shell. I again felt Spencer's breath hitch, but moved my lips away from her ear back down to her neck leaving open-mouthed kisses in the wake of my lips as they slowly descended downward. I started a trail back up, but this time my destination was Spencer's lips. I stalled at Spencer's jaw line for a while. I felt her tense up as I slowly left her jaw and started my way to her lips. I gave Spencer's cheek one light kiss before I gave the same cheek another kiss this time applying more pressure.

"Ash," Spencer breathed out slowly as I kissed the corner of her lips. I looked to her hands to see that she was clinging on to the _Harry Potter_ book as if her life depended on it. I looked back up to her eyes to find them a much darker shade of blue then they normally were. I leaned in and gently kissed Spencer's lips, again applying a light amount of pressure for a few seconds before adding more. Our lips slowly moved together in the dance that they are accustomed to doing. I snaked my tongue between my lips and gently caressed Spencer's lower lip, and as if she had been waiting for exactly that, they opened without hesitation. My tongue slowly caressed the creases in her mouth as well as her tongue as we kissed, both of us starting to breath a little heavily. I slowly pulled back and moved myself from Spencer's right side to kneel in front of her. I pushed on her shoulders lightly trying to get her to lie on her back, but first she turned and placed the _Harry Potter _book safely on the bedside table.

As Spencer laid back, I slowly covered her body with my own, spreading her legs with my knee as to make sure I was situated correctly in all the right places. Once I was situated I again attached my lips to Spencer's neck, but this time applied much more pressure with my lips and my tongue then I had before. I heard Spencer take in a sharp breath and release a lengthy moan as my kisses reached the little bit of cleavage that was showing over her tank top.

"Ash…please," she groaned out as her back slightly arched, causing our centers to meet. A shudder shot down my spine at the contact… even if there were articles of clothing between us.

I raised my head to lock eyes with Spencer before I reached down to the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head, before doing the same to my t-shirt tossing both articles of clothing off to the side somewhere, not caring where they landed. This of course wasn't our first time having sex, but I was always amazed that this lovely woman was the one I could call mine.

"You're beautiful Spence. So, so beautiful," I whispered in her ear before kissing her lips once more and returning my attention to where I had left off. I slowly kissed my way down and around her breasts as far as I could without taking her bra off, and by the moans and soft pleas she was releasing I could tell she was getting frustrated with me. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra and removed the last barrier of clothing from her torso. I turned back to her and looked in her eyes and my breath hitched. I had planned to make this painfully slow (as a sort of punishment for choosing a book over me) but the lust in her eyes caused the warm pool of heat that I felt in my abdomen to increase and I knew that my plans were not going to go as exact as I had planned. I leaned in and gave her and hungry and passionate kiss, before quickly pulling away and enclosing her right nipple into my mouth. As soon as I felt her soft skin on my lips I eagerly swirled my tongue around the sensitive nub in a clockwise motion.

"SHIT!...God Ash" Spencer moaned as she started to wither beneath me when my hand found her other breast and started to give it the attention it deserved.

After a few minutes of switching back and fourth between both breasts I licked my way down to Spencer's abs (she had a nice four pack going on, I mean, not as fine as my six pack, but Spencer is hot even if she didn't have any abs!) and kissed each one in random patterns, then I proceeded to kiss my way down to the button of her jeans.

_Time for something new Spence,_ I thought as I took the edge of the top layer of Spencer's jeans into my mouth and slipped the fabric over the button before clasping the zipper between my teeth and pulling it down slowly until Spencer's eyes briefly met my own before she gave a low throaty moan and slightly bucked her hips.

"Ash… Ashley, you have to much clothes on" Spencer managed to breath out as I pulled her pants down along with her panties.

"Well I'll have to fix that soon won't I," I teased as I quickly discarded myself of my remaining clothes. Spencer obviously wasn't the only anxious one now.

I settled myself back over Spencer's body, but kept myself hovering above her not wanting our bare skin to touch just yet. I touched our foreheads together, and then gave her a chase kiss on the lips with a murmured "I love you" before slowly lowering my body down on to hers. As soon as our bodies molded together I started a steady rocking rhythm at our cores. Spencer reached her hand down, trying to put it between us, but I gently grabbed both her wrists and help them above her head.

"Not tonight love. Tonight it's about the both of us, not just about me or you first, but about the both of us… together," I explained to her as I saw the confusion in her eyes.

"But Ash-"

"No but's Spence. You and me together. Ok?"

Spencer gave a little nod and a whispered "ok" as we continued to rock into each other. I gave her a small smile then leaned in for another hungry kiss, lightly tugging her bottom lip between my teeth as I pulled away. I increased the rocking motion of our cores by a bit, so now that every time we rocked into each other, our entire bodies would rub against each other causing tiny shocks of electricity to run through them.

"Ash…Ash, harder please" Spencer whimpered and I could tell that she was close, just as I was. Every time I would thrust my hips into hers I would make sure that I pressed down just a little harder to be sure we had that extra friction that we needed. I felt that our clits were aligned together, not touching, but the other could feel the bundle of nerves and that was all that mattered.

"Ash, of god Ash I'm… I'm close Ash" Spencer gasped and increased the upward thrust and force of her hips.

"I know Spence, I am too," I breathed into her ear. "Cum with me love, cum for me," I panted out as we both increased the pressure and tempo of our thrusts even more, reaching for that release that was so close. Our bodies started to shake, and with a final thrust, Spencer and I cried out before I collapsed next to her. I circled my arms around her and brought her close as we both laid there trying to catch our breaths. After a few moments I couldn't help but chuckle out loud at the thought that had crossed my mind.

"What's so funny," Spencer murmured into the crook of my neck.

"Well Spence, in the words of Fred and George… Mischief Managed!"


End file.
